


under the spray

by lacedwithlilacs



Series: Fem!E/R Presidential AU [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Rule 63, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacedwithlilacs/pseuds/lacedwithlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E/R femslash. Enjolras showers in the morning to wake up, but some days, Grantaire decides to give her a little extra help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the spray

**Author's Note:**

> This particular update is more of a drabble than an actual installment.
> 
> I never claimed to be good at naming fics. Also I am clearly not posting any parts of this AU in order, but I am ordering them on the series page in chronological order.
> 
> Year: 2009

Enjolras climbs into the shower every morning still asleep. It's almost an art, Grantaire thinks when she wakes up with Enjolras' alarm and can't fall back asleep instantly. Enjolras throws the covers back and repositions them after she's stood up, to try and eliminate the amount of cold air that touches Grantaire. Or at least that's what she's convinced herself it means and it has become somewhat endearing to her. Enjolras turns the alarm off and shuffles off to the bathroom, her head hanging down. Her blonde hair swings limply over her shoulders, still kinked and sticking up from the pillow.

Grantaire hears the water running in the sink as she covers her eyes with her hands and tries to make herself fall back asleep. She isn't tired anymore, no matter how long she listens to Enjolras' morning routine. The sink runs again and she hears the spitting of toothpaste into the sink, the sound of the shower curtain being pulled back, and then then showerhead being turned on. Grantaire pulls her hand down off of her eyes and lays it flat on the covers, listening to the sound of her breathing and the shower mix together.

She gives it a moment more before she tosses the covers back herself and stands up, the wooden floorboard cold against her feet. It's cold, usually when Grantaire wakes up at 10 the room's warmed a bit from the morning sun, but it's too late to crawl back under the blankets now. She pulls the blue satin nightgown off and throws it on the bed, knowing that Enjolras will come out after her shower and glare at it not being in the hamper. Grantaire pulls her panties down and bunches them, throwing them into the hamper and smiling when they actually go in perfectly.

There's nothing silent about the way that Grantaire walks into the bathroom, her feet slapping loudly on the tile and the pushing of the shower curtain back as she climbs in behind Enjolras, but Enjolras still jumps when Grantaire slides her hands around her girlfriend. Enjolras probably fell asleep underneath the spray of the water, which doesn't surprise Grantaire in the least. Enjolras' hair is barely wet. Enjolras lets out a loud sigh as she leans back against Grantaire, a soft smile painted across her beautiful lips.

Grantaire leans over and gives them a quick kiss before she props Enjolras back up onto her own feet and ducks her head under the spray of water for her. Grantaire takes a step back in the tub and grabs the bottle of shampoo, pouring a small amount onto her palm and returns to Enjolras who's still somewhat groggy in the water. She works the lather into Enjolras' hair, massaging the blonde hair and scalp. She tries not to revel in the feeling too much, running her hands through Enjolras' perfect hair, but she can't help but work the shampoo in a little longer than usual. She ducks Enjolras' head back in the water and grabs the conditioner.

At this point in their shower, she's never sure if Enjolras is still actually sleepy, which she doubts, or if she just likes the feeling of Grantaire's thick fingers against her scalp. Enjolras keeps her head steady as Grantaire applies the conditioner, her head titled slightly backwards and giving Grantaire a little better access. This time, Enjolras moves her own head forward and gives Grantaire time to take the bar of soap from its holder.

Grantaire gives Enjolras' legs a quick rub down. Enjolras is a clean person, her legs usually covered by a pair of black slacks and Grantaire isn't concerned about her legs. Grantaire instead focuses on her arms, rubbing slow circles from Enjolras' wrist to her upper arm, pressing the soap bar gently against the skin and making sure the tips of her fingers brush against Enjolras' skin with every movement. Slowly, Enjolras leans back against Grantaire and sighs in contentment. Grantaire brings the soap bar to Enjolras' perfect, flat stomach and rubs circles there as Enjolras lets out another sigh near Grantaire's ear.

Grantaire moves the soap bar steadily up, until she's circling Enjolras' breast before moving over to the other and repeating the same circular motion on both of them. Enjolras catches a breath in her throat and lets out a quiet moan when she exhales, giving Grantaire the go ahead sign. If Enjolras didn't hope for this, she would have told Grantaire to go back to bed the moment she stepped in the shower, but instead she had slumped against her girlfriend and given her every green light along the way. Grantaire pulls her hand away and places the soap bar back.

In one quick motion, Grantaire turns Enjolras around, who is definitely fully awake now and presses her up against the wall of the shower and kisses her hard. Maybe it's a little too rough for the morning, Grantaire thinks to herself, but Enjolras wraps her arm around Grantaire's neck and kisses back with the same force. Grantaire leans forward and dips her head under the water, flattening every single ringlet in a few moments.

Grantaire wishes that they had more time, that Enjolras didn't have to be at the office by 8 in the morning, but they have to make do with the little time they're provided. She doesn't have the luxury of teasing now, dipping her right hand down and between Enjolras' folds. Enjolras is already slick, not that it's surprising with the way Grantaire had covered her pink nipples in suds only a minute ago. She starts in on Enjolras' clit immediately, rubbing in coaxing, teasing circles as Enjolras bites at her bottom lip.

Grantaire speeds up her fingers as she leans down and tastes the soap on Enjolras' nipples, licking gently at the small breasts. Enjolras lets out a whimper, almost a whine, as she arches her chest and presses her nipple against Grantaire's lips. She bucks her hips and lets out another gasp as she leans her head back against the wall. Enjolras threads her beautiful, thin fingers into Grantaire's sopping mess of black and grasps tightly when she comes, her entire body shaking against the wall.

Enjolras leans against the wall for another moment, Grantaire pressing up against her and peppering her neck with light kisses. Anything more would leave marks and Enjolras might turn celibate for a week if she had so much as a tiny red spot left over after the shower. Enjolras reaches down and grasps at Grantaire's large chest before she swats the delicate hand away. "You have to get to work," Grantaire says, her voice raw from a lack of speaking since she'd woken up.

Enjolras deflates against the crème tiles and finds the ability to stand on her own two legs again. She leans in and gives Grantaire a quick kiss before she steps out of the shower. Grantaire finishes her own shower, using nearly twice as much shampoo and conditioner to tame the thickness of her hair. When she gets out of the shower, Enjolras is already gone and Grantaire notices that Enjolras must have rushed to make her train in time. The covers aren't even pulled over Grantaire's blue nightgown that's still lying on the bed.

She flops down on the bed with a towel around her shoulders but bare otherwise. Enjolras would tut at the way that Grantaire's hair has already soaked through the cover on the pillow, but Enjolras is probably standing in the middle of a subway car replaying her shower today over again in her head. Or rather, she's probably already planning out her day and making check lists, but Grantaire prefers to fall asleep to the idea of Enjolras getting cold shivers down her back in the middle of a crowded subway car.


End file.
